Pwn'ing Kelly Prescott
by LolliliciousLolly
Summary: CEECEE'S POV. Can't believe how wonderfully pointless this is! Yay! It's Prom night. And they're about to announce Prom King and Queen...well, lah dee dah.


**This was written for the CeeCee POV competition on the MCBC. It's out of character . . . useless . . . what not.**

**Yet it has an undeniable charm (if you look real hard.)**

**Love Lolly.**

**- 8 -**

Okay, since this competition doesn't actually have the rules on the POST, I'm going to bend them, break them, snap them, and get disqualified if needs be.

Heh.

Aaah, at last . . . everything was set . . .

'You ready McTavish?' I asked in a stiff voice.

'Ready when you are, Webb,' he shot back hard.

I nodded curtly, my eye catching on the spritziness of my prom dress. Adam looks pretty good in a tux. Even if it is pink . . .

With a Homer Simpson tie.

Good God.

We stood behind the punch bowl, our eyes meeting. Again, there was a curt nod. It was payback time. All those albino cracks . . . all the times Adam got his nose punched in - See? That's how his face got messed up, it's not genetic - this was it.

Retribution, at last.

'And now,' Mr Walden said with traces of boredom in his tone. 'The moment you've all been waiting for. Prom King and Queen . . . '

Me and Adam breathed in deeply, trying to calm our frazzled nerves. His hand came to mine and he squeezed it gently. 'It's okay,' he said softly. 'We can do this, CeeCee . . . you and me. Okay? We're going to win this, once and for all.'

'I don't know if I can,' I said nervously.

'Believe in yourself,' Adam said. 'And you can do anything.'

'Shut up, and stop being motivational,' I snapped.

'Agreed.'

Heads were bobbing around in front of me. On the sparkly podium, Mr Walden was unfolding an envelope. There was tension in the whole Sports Hall.

This was it . . . this was the moment that my whole life had lead up to.

'Calm down,' Adam soothed. 'You watch, Cee. We'll have the last laugh. All these torturous high school years have to give us back SOME of our dignity.'

I turned to look at him, my white hair falling beside my face. His face was a perfect palette of coolness. Even with a multiple broken nose, he looked like a goofy hottie.

'And Prom King is . . . ' Mr Walden smiled toothily out at all of us. God, I could have taken a million History tests rather than stand there with the anxiety that I felt then.

'Come on . . . come on . . . ' I looked sideways at Adam, who looked as apprehensive as me.

'Paul Slater.'

Due to the thunderous clapping and screaming, I didn't have time to see Adam's reaction, because it was then that Mr Walden announced the Queen.

'And this year's Prom Queen is . . . '

Please oh please oh please . . . give my life some MEANING . . .

This is it. Now or never, Cee.

' . . . Kelly Prescott.'

With a hard squeeze of my hand, Adam yodeled, 'NOW!'

And we started pelting the water bombs.

Kelly and Paul screamed in shock as ballooned water splattered them and ruined their crappy outfits. Kelly started squealing, just before I aimed one at her face splashing her make up.

Exhilarated, I HURLED them at Paul's crotch, and he yowled in pain.

I'm a fast bowler.

It was pandemonium. People were now throwing food at the Prom King and Queen. Streamers were falling off the podium, and Kelly got egged.

I kept grabbing our pre-filled bombs from the esky, pelting them at the prettiest couple in school.

Adam was cackling. I was laughing, hard. This was the BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE.

The downfall of the Dulce and Gabana Nazi herself. This was my finest conquest.

It was all planned, down to the very finest detail of rallying people to vote for the two most hated people in the school. (Granted, it was meant to be Brad Ackerman up there but Paul was a very nice consolation.)

When Adam and I went to grab the final water balloon, our hands met, and we just stopped.

And looked at each other.

And smiled . . .

'MR MCTAVISH! MISS WEBB, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!'

Ernie!

'RUN!' we shouted in unison, and hightailed it out of there as fast as our - I mean my - high heels would carry me.

My shoes were pounding on the concrete, and I just started cackling as we made it onto the oval. We laughed so hard that we fell onto the wet grass, and for a long time could not stop.

'Who needs sex or weed when you get high off that?' Adam demanded with a victorious laugh. 'KELLY PRESCOTT, THAT WAS FOR SPREADING IT AROUND THAT I WAS MEDUCCI'S ASS-MONEY - '

'For putting tomato sauce on my skirt.'

'AND MINE!' shouted Adam.

I turned my head towards him on the grass. 'You don't wear a skirt.'

'You haven't seen me after hours,' he smirked.

Floodlights bathed the football oval. We were lying next to each other, having finally stopped laughing.

'So,' I said. 'We just ruined prom night for the biggest skank since - '

'Eve,' I said. 'I mean, she paraded around in a LEAF for God's sake! All to turn your ass on.'

'Well,' said Adam thoughtfully, 'Now CeeCee, that was very witty.'

'That's me,' I sighed.

'Hmm,' he said, smiling at me. 'That dress is great by the way. Looks just as good as when you called me and told me to come over, telling me it was an emergency.'

I ran my hands down my dress. It was black, covered in blood-red diamonties. Oh so lovely. Just because I looked like a blond VAMPIRE and all . . . yeah. It was pretty cold on the grass, at nine o'clock at night.

'Prom is so gay. You know about 69 percent of the senior body would be doing it by the night, 46 percent would wake up to regret it and 3 percent would get impregnated,' I expressed in annoyance.

Yeah. Prom's a GREAT idea. Who was the genius that thought of THAT?

Hahaha. Maybe our water bomb attack - which had been planned for years, lifetimes, millenniums . . . - would spoil the mood?

Ooops. Sorry.

'It's not that bad,' he said. 'I get to see yourself and Miss Susannah Simon in classy formal wear. Speaking of which - where did she go? She missed the fun.'

'Left with Jesse,' I sniggered. 'Young Susie surely wishes to join the 69 percent.'

He laughed. 'With a guy like Jesse, who wouldn't? Did you see his ass, Webb?'

I stared at him.

'Joking,' he said quickly.

'I wish they'd turn the stupid floodlights off,' I snapped after a second. 'You can't see the stars.' I breathed in the cold night air deeply. It chilled my lungs. The grass was making me back itch.

'Why do you want to see the stars?'

'Because there's a whole study dedicated to them. They are astronomically amazing. They're pretty - '

'So are you,' he said.

'And they're - ' Back up there. 'Huh?'

Adam was staring at me, his eyes only half open and the side of his head in the grass.

...And then he rolled over and kissed me.

Uhhhhm . . . oh my Gosh that felt nice . . .

I broke off. 'Hey wait a second,' I said. 'What, you just say I'm pretty and kiss me, and you just EXPECT me to kiss you back?'

'I could have said something like "You must work at Subway coz you just gave me a footlong" . . . or "Wanna make a porno? We don't even have to tape it," but honestly CeeCee. Do you really want me to insult you like that?' he grinned.

With a wry smile, I rolled me eyes, pushed him back against the itchy grass - hello? my back was probably ALREADY coming up in hives, yeah, so romantic - and kissed him.

'69 percent here I come,' he joked.

Laughing kind of hyserically, I kissed him harder. He held his hands to my face. My heart started pounding. God, what was I DOING?

I don't know.

But he was so sweet when he kissed me . . . maybe, uhhh, Prom wasn't so bad after all.

As long as water bombs were included.


End file.
